The 47th Hunger Games
by reader97
Summary: the story of the 47th Hunger games :


I'm in the start tube; waiting and I feel myself rising up. I'm on the start platform and I have to wait 60 seconds, 59, 58, 57... I take a look around and dread fills me at once. Were in the cornucopia and I see supplies but beyond that is a cliff. No way to escape. I see that the weapons are to the left of me and all the other items are to the right. I slowly turn and see that behind me there are two lakes and three forests. The first forest looks normal to me but from watching the hunger games all my life I know that that can't be true. I look over at the second forest and see that it's a rain forest and think that I should probably stay clear of that one. And the last forest that I see is covered in snow and ice and it looks freezing in there! I can't tell from here what the lakes are though but if there like the forests they must be something different. I'm starting to wonder if those lakes go through the forests or not and if they don't I might have to go to the "winter" forest for water. I know the gong will sound soon and I have to decide if I'm going to run for the safety of one of the forests or if I'm going to try to go fight for weapons and supplies. But all of the sudden I hear ONE, TWO, THREE and I see three of the tributes jump off of their pedestals and get blown into a million pieces. I'm shocked at what just happened and I'm frozen and holding my breath wondering what's going to happen next. I see the other tributes are frozen just like me. "Lady's and Gentlemen let the 47th Hunger Games begin" I mumble to myself.

Just then the gong sounds and everyone's off. I decide my only chance of survival is to try to get a weapon or something out of the cornucopia. I run to the weapons deciding that a weapon will be more helpful to start the games with and I can always find food in the arena. I see a pack of knifes right in front of me and know what I'm going to go after. I get to it and grab it. But there's someone behind me, I can fell it, this is not good. I turn around and look up and there he is the huge tribute from district 6 I saw during training. All of the sudden his eyes go wide and he stops moving and falls to the ground. I hear a laugh. Behind him is the girl from six, also huge like him, and she says "I never liked him, he was always a bully in school". "Allies" I ask and she agrees and where off running trying to pick up whatever we can get on the way to the forest. I end up grabbing knifes, a bow and arrow, and a back pack. Ashley gets a pack of knifes and also a backpack. We don't stop running till we are a safe distance from the cornucopia. The girl from six turns to me then and says "hey, I'm Ashley and you?" "Brittany" I exclaim out of breath. We both think it would be best to find somewhere to hide until the bloodbath ends and everyone has spread out. We decide to climb a tree that looks safe to us from the bottom and climb it. Once where up in the tree we decide to take a look through are bags and see that we each have an extra sweat shirt, a bottle of water, a first aid kit, some food, and a blanket. It's starting to get dark so we decide to just stay in the tree till tomorrow and then we will find some food and water. The capital seal comes on just as where settling down and we wait to see who was all killed during the bloodbath. Only 5 kids end up dying. Which I think might be a low record in hunger games history. The faces that I saw flash in the sky where: The girl tribute from 1, both tributes from 3, boy tribute from 6, boy tribute from 9, and the girl tribute from 11. I suggest that I take the first watch so that she could sleep but she insists that she takes the first watch so I grab my blanket and settle in the tree. I don't totally trust Ashley yet so I put one of the arrows on my bow and hide it under my blanket just in case she tries to pull something on me. The bow turns out to be useful because I get startled awake to the sound of a branch cracking and look to see Ashley has her knife positioned right over my heart and I don't hesitate and shot the arrow right through Ashley's heart before she has a chance to send her knife to my heart first.

I hear a thunk as Ashley hits the ground and soon after I hear the cannon being shot. I'm scared for a moment thinking that if anyone was near they would surely know where I am now, but no one comes. Soon it becomes dead silent like someone has turned off the night and the hovercraft appeared above me and Ashley gets lifted into the night. 6 down 18 more to go I think to myself. I'm so glad that Ashley had left all of her stuff in the tree when she attempted to kill me. Now I have 4 extra knifes, more water and food, and another sweat shirt and blanket! This is very helpful. I decide that I can at least get a little more sleep before I go hunt for food and maybe check out the lake.

I wake up at dawn felling hungry and thirsty but at least rested. I pack all the important things into one of the backpacks; luckily it's already camouflaged already so I don't have to worry about that. I figured my best bet would be to just leave the other backpack up in the tree were no one can see it. I climb a little higher into the tree and put it securely around a branch so it won't be seen or fall out. I already have my backpack on and am about to start climbing further down the tree when I hear something and look down and see if I'm not mistake the brother and sister from district 2 walking toward the tree I am in. I doubt they see me but I'm staying perfectly still just in case. I hear them start talking and the girl says to the boy "Ryan are you sure it was here?"

"I'm almost 100% sure Rachel I saw her fall with my own 2 eyes!"

"Well I don't see anything she must have had something with her!" exclaimed Rachel

"Keep your voice down we don't want to be killed do you? And I think it was right here the ground looks disturbed."

"Well guess she had nothing so let's move on." Rachel exclaimed frusteratidly.

They walk away but I fell its probably safer to wait about a half hour or so that way they can get a safe distance away from me. When I think it is safe I climb down the tree and take out my bow.

I only took a few steps before I heard laughter coming from behind me and spin around, bow still in hand, and saw Rachel and Ryan step out from behind a tree. I knew right away that they knew I was up there all along and were waiting for me to come down. I see that they each only have a knife as far as I could see. Before they could even say anything I took off running as fast as I can. I'm lucky that I am fast. I start zigzagging threw the trees just to make it more difficult for them to catch me. They throw nothing at me which is weird and I see them still behind me running at the same pace that I am when I look back. I have no idea where I am going but at this point I don't really care. The trees are starting to thin out so I think I'm heading back toward the cornucopia. I'm starting to get nervous by this thought, having no idea what I'll find when I get there.

I get out of the forest and stop right in my tracks not even remembering that there's Rachel and Ryan behind me. I snap out of it and look back and they are stopped to. What I see in the cornucopia is something I have never seen in any of the games I have been forces to watch before. All the tributes are there but there's doubles of everyone. It's hard to tell which the real tribute is and which is not but I soon notice the difference between them. The capital mutts all have this little spot on their neck that's green. I turn around and look at Rachel and Ryan and see that there not Rachel and Ryan but also the capital mutts. The real Rachel and Ryan are standing across from me. I think everyone has noticed now what is going on. Some try to run back into the forest but the mutts won't let them get farther then the end of the woods. The mutts start moving closer, forcing us all to move closer together.

None of the tributes make a move to try to kill anyone where all just standing there frozen wondering what's going on. The mutts move us together until there close enough to hold hands and have us all in a tight circle. All of the sudden the mutts just vanish into thin air and it only takes a second for all the tributes to get moving again.

Everything around me was a blur as everyone started moving. It was like the blood bath all over again except this time with weapons. This is only the second day! I think to myself. I have never seen this in games before and have never heard of it either! This is just great. I have my bow and arrow out but I don't know what good that's going to do me.

Everyone around me is fighting. I slowly try to back away from the fight without getting noticed. But I doubt that that will work with 18 kids all in the same place watching. I see one of the younger girls trying to do the same thing that I am... no one has noticed me yet but that's only because everyone else is busy fighting someone else but that could change in a second if someone gets taken down. The little girl is almost to the edge of the forest. I'm almost back to the forests too; I'm just a step behind her. I'm a step away when I hear this bomb like a firework is going off and I look over to see that the little girl is frozen and not moving. I stop instantly in my tracks. The game makers must have put something around the edge of the forest so that we would be forced to fight each other and to make sure we couldn't get away. I'm not the only one that has notices and stopped fighting to look over. The girl is standing there paralyzed and can't move. It must be what they use on us when they insert the tracking chip! I think. Just then I see a knife flying and it hits the girl right in the chest and I know that she's dead now. She falls like the change has been released. I think that now it's probably safe to run but I wait an extra couple of second's just to be sure it's all out. I take off sprinting again without incident and again try to get as far away from the cornucopia as u can get.

When I fell I'm a safe distance away I step to eat and drink some water, I all the sudden hear 2 cannons go off. Not as many as I would have thought. A minute later I hear one more. Must have been a straggler I think to myself. I figure I'll climb a tree to see if I can see where the lakes are or if I can find any other water source. I pick to climb the tallest tree I can find and look out and see something weird. The lakes go to the back of the arena and then circle around in front of the cornucopia over the cliff I saw the first day. But what's weird is that the streams going around the arena branch out farther and make up the word PANEM. In the first forest (the "regular" one) has the P, the lake next to that makes the A, the rainforest has the N, the second lake is the E, and the snow forest has the M. This is very helpful information for me. If I could tell what letter I'm at I'll be able to somewhat know where I'm at. I climb down the tree and start to make my way to the P to see if the waters safe to drink and if I can find any food there. I'm lucky enough to have food and water so I don't desperately need it but it's always good to have extras and to know where you can find some if needs be.

I have no problem making my way the P and I encounter no one. That's a really good thing. I get to the water and just taste a drop of it just to be sure and it tastes like fresh water to me. I see fish swimming and know what I'm going to go after to get my lunch, I find a sharp stone and a long stick and secure the stone to the stick using thread I pulled off of the backpack. It makes a really good spear I then remember the arrows and knifes I have but think oh well, better to save them then to waste them.

It takes me a couple of try's to get a fish because I have never fished before but once I get the hang of it I'm not that bad. I end up being able to catch 3 large fish and it only takes me about 15 minutes to do. Now the problem is going to be finding a way to cook the fish without starting a fire and not making it obvious so that the other tributes know where I am. I think, and I think, and then a light bulb goes off in my head. I can cook the fish using the sun!

I lay the fish out on a clean stretch of grass and try to think of something that will reflect the light. I look in my backpack and see that there's a little mirror in the first aid kit and think this is going to have to do for now, I position the mirror facing the sun and hope that this will work or I'm out of luck and I want some meat so badly right now decide to find a hiding place in case anybody comes poking around and becomes suspicious of what they see. I find a nice little place under a bush where I have a perfect view out but nobody will be able to see in and see me. I should have checked the bush before I went in thought in case someone or something was already hiding in there. That was just stupid of me. I sit in the bush for maybe 10 minutes when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I do manage to keep a scream in though so it's not like anyone else knows where I am.

He says, "you aren't going to want to eat those fish you know."

"Why not exactly?" I ask him back.

"Cause there poisons, hi I'm jack from district 4 otherwise known as the fishing district. What about you?"

"Hi! I'm Brittany from district 9 otherwise known as the factory district."

He just laughs at that and I know right then that he would be real allies to me and not betray me like Ashley did, and look where she ended up.

"We should probably leave this bush and find some other place, I think" Jack suggests.

"That's a very good idea," I say, "but I think we should leave the fish there you know just in case someone happens to walk by and is hungry."

He just gives an evil grin and we make sure the coast is clear and we walk back into the forest after I grab the mirror. Turns out Jacks very useful to have with me. He knows all about plants and animals along with fish and water, he tells me he got caught in the middle of the "2nd bloodbath" as we now call it and ended up running at the first chance that he got. It's getting dark so I ask him if he can climb trees and he says, "Oh Yeah! That's my favorite thing to do." So we climb the best tree we can find and snuggle in for the night. I give him my extra blanket and he does not reject it.

We both wake up well after dawn and he tells me that it's around 9 right now. Apparently another one of his specialties is using the sun to tell times. We get to talking and I start to wonder, district 4 usually gives out carrier tributes but jack is a small boy and doesn't have a lot of muscle. I turn to him and ask, "Jack, why aren't you with the career tributes?"

He replies, "cause the career tributes suck and are stupid and wont get anywhere in the games."

I laugh cause its so true! "Then how did you end up in the Hunger Games?" I ask

"No one wanted to take my place cause no one else was ready this year and they didn't want to loose a caree tribute of all there going to do is go into that arena and die! Which as you already know happens anyways." Jack exclaims, "The careers still wanted me though so I was forced to stay with them until I had a chance to escape and the perfect time came right during the "2nd blood bath" when everyone was busy fighting and I could sneak away unseen and I ran for it and ended up on that bush."

WOW, is all I can say. All Jack has with him is a knife so I share some of my food and water with him and give him a couple of my other knives too. When where done where off down the tree with kind of full stomachs and a well-rested bodies!

PART 2

After we start walking we hear a cannon bomb. We both start to wonder who or what had killed that person. Jack makes a joke about our fish we just left sitting there and if that's what killed that tribute. We doubt it but you never know anything's possible. Well we'll never know unless we get out of here alive which is highly unlikely to do. Today we have decided just to lie low and see what all happens. Jack has proved that I can trust hum now so I know we are a good pair together except for the fact the eventually we will have to split up if we make it that far.

Jack suggests that we just go exploring around today and I agree. We know we're somewhere in the "regular" forest by the P of Panem. We want to find are way back to the cornucopia and go explore the snow forest because we are still iffy about going into the rain forest after what we have seen before.

"Hey Brittany"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Can we PLEASE go into the rainforest, PLEASE?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm curious, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Ok why not! It can't be that bad…."

We start to walk what we think is back towards the cliff and the cornucopia but instead of walking south we walk north ad we find ourselves at the A. We see a bridge going straight down the middle of the A but we both decide THAT would be a bad idea to trust. As we walk away I catch a glimpse of something and turn back around to see a group of 5 tributes getting on the bridge from the rain forest side. I grab Jack and we climb a tree on the edge and we watch. We see another tribute on the other side of the trees also watching them try to cross the bridge. Jack leans over to me and tells me those are the career tributes whose names are Rose, Angela, Monty, AJ, and Deb. We both smile because we know this is going to be very entertaining. Jack did say that the career tributes where stupid and he was so right! I just didn't realize they were really THAT stupid!

They are in a single file line now. Each with a knife out but none of them looking comfortable nether less. They make it halfway across the bridge without anything happening to them. They turn toward each other and the just start laughing hysterically. There must be some inside joke they have between them. And they just stand there. They just keep getting more and more stupid as we watch them more.

The girl on the other side of the bridge takes out her knife and I see her hand go back and then the knife flies out of her hands and flies toward the career tributes. I still don't think she knows where watching her. It hits the career tribute right in the middle of her chest and Jack says that's Rose. The careers just stare and then cao's breaks out. They start to fight and you I see the blades come out again. Everybody is blaming everybody else for Rose who has now just fallen to the "ground" and is just lying there. Angela just takes Roses body then and kicks it into the water. The cannon boom shortly after. We are both sitting there trying not to laugh and be silent.

We see that they have split into two different main groups. There are the people who were in the front: Angela and AJ, then there's the people in the back, Deb and Monty. They were too busy with their own feud that they didn't even notice the ting, that looked like an octopus and a shark put together, had come up, one on each side of the bridge. They quickly slashed the bridge on each side of them and then duck away. They all yelled as they fell into the water. I asked Jack if they could swim and he said he thinks only Deb and Monty could. And he was right, Deb and Monty took off toward where they were sitting and Angela and AJ were struggling to stay afloat. The mutts are now reappearing again. They grabbed Angela and AJ and pulled them under.

It was about 5 minutes later that they were floating on the top of the water, dead. And there goes off the two cannons. Monty and Deb are safely on the land and are only a little ways down form us. The girl on the other side who started the whole thing with the careers has disappeared and is nowhere to be seen. We decide not to mess with Deb and Monty so we just wait until they leave to go back down the tree and continue on our journey.

I think we were waiting up in the tree for about 30 minutes before we finally see them leave and think it's safe to come down. We fallow the edge of the A and eventually make it back out to the cliff and were the starting platforms are. And we look out pass the launch pads and still see supplies sitting there. I don't trust it one bit though so we just leave them sitting there and go on our way.

Since we saw the other girl in the rainforest, I fell a little bit better about going to their but still not great. Right before we go in we stop and rest because we don't know what we will encounter and were not in any hurry to get anywhere right now. So we just sit down on the start platforms and start talking about random things. The gamemakers let us be for about 10 minutes but then they start to get impatient with us. We hear this rumbling noise and then the ground starts to shake. We both jump up and start sprinting to the rainforest not knowing where else to go and just keep running until the shaking has either stopped or we just can't feel it anymore. We slow to a walk and look around at where we are. It's a rainforest all right but it doesn't look dangerous at all. It's raining and then soon poring, and where socked and freezing within minutes. We decide not to stay her for very long, just long enough to explore a little. We know the way we came from was by the A and where in the N now. So we walk east and try to get to the E.

We just keep walking, and walking, and walking, and it's like nothing is changing at all. It's almost getting dark and we know we need to find a safe place to stay for the night, as we won't be able to get out of here. We really didn't want to have to do this but we know we have no other choice. I did climb one tree and there were A LOT of animals up there and I have never seen any of them before so we know that sleeping high up in a tree is out of the question. We search around until we find a place that looks safe and where we can hide in until tomorrow morning when we can get out of the rainforest.

Jack insists on going in to check it out and he comes back saying there's nothing wrong with the space. I believe and we both crawl in and make use the entrance is completely blocked and nobody can see in. I say that someone should take watch just in case but Jack insists that no one's going to see us or find us here. I still don't believe him so while he gets all comfy and falls asleep I stay up and watch because I know better than to let yourself be venerable.

So I sit up with my knife in hand and listen. Soon after I hear footsteps coming toward us and hear people talking. I shake Jack awake but put my hand over his mouth so he can't scream or do anything that would put us in danger of being found to the people that are outside of are hiding place. When I wake him up he just looks at me with a confused look. I put my finger up to my lips signaling him to be quiet. He still looks confuse but then he hears the voices and the footsteps outside of are hiding place. We silently start to pack up are things in case we have to make a quick run for it. We hear them getting closer and it sounds like there looking for something. Jack signals me to follow him somewhere and I know it's the only chance that we got. He seems to know a different way out of the hiding spot and soon where standing far away from where the people are but we can still see them. They find are old hiding place and they know someone was there. They jump in and we hear a scream and then a cannon boom.

I am very confused as to what's going on. Someone must have been in that cave with us all night if they were just killed. But they must not have wanted to hurt us at all or they would have killed us both when they had the chance. The next thing I think then is how did they get in there or hide when Jack said that he searched the cave before we made camp in it for the night. I turn to face Jack with a loaded bow and arrow and he puts his hands up in the air and says, "Let me explain.

So I say "fine explain." But I don't lower my bow at all.

He starts of by saying, "ok, I'm sorry I knew the whole time. She is the other tribute from my district and she also happens to be my cousin. I couldn't kill her and she couldn't kill me so I knew it would be safe to sleep in there with her. So when I went to check the cave and found her she agreed to stay hidden so we could both share the cave together. But when you woke me up and we had to make a run for it I know I had to leave her or we would both be dead."

I now lower my bow because I know he is telling the truth by his actions and I know I would have done the exact same thing. I feel really bad for Jack now. I go up and give him a hung. Then the time for crying is over and I tell him we must move because the killers are probably near and most likely have heard us by now. And we don't want to be dead too. Jack does not want to leave he wants his cousins killers to come so that we can kill them but I talk some reason into him saying that we are never going to win against them because there were at least two other tributes and probably more nearby. We walk for a little ways until we think were not being followed anymore and we have made it a safe distance away from the cave. We then climb up into a tree to rest for a little bit, eat, and to see where we are in the arena. This time I go first to make sure that everything safe, I see no tracker jacker nests I think we are safe. We find a good sturdy place and settle in for a while so we can eat. I am the better climber out of the two of us so when we eat. I'm the one who climbs up even farther into the trees to see where we are in the arena. I figure out that were smack dab in the middle of the N, since we want to get to the E we better start walking east again.

I do see something weird while up in the tree though, there is smoke coming from a fire in the normal forest and two different places smoke is coming from in the winter forest. I don't see any in the rain forest though which I take as a good sign because either the tributes set the fires up or more likely the game makers are trying to get the tributes together.

I climb down out of the tree and am about to tell Jack what I saw when I see something moving on the ground below us. Jack just looks at me confuse and I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He understands immediately and just then I see the movement for a second time. Its then that I see a foot and know that it's a person down there and not some mutt of the capitals creations. This is good. Luckily, I'm pretty sure the person below us has no idea were up in the tree, but either way I do not want to shoot at the tribute. We are in a safe place right now and even if we kill the person below us, they were running pretty fast. Most likely being chased and that would give away are position to the person or people that were chasing the tribute. We decide just to wait and see what will play out net with the others.

It doesn't take long for us to figure out what happened. Within five minutes we hear the tribute pack come running in are direction. Jack and I get as close to the tree as we can and try to blend in the best we can. We aren't even going to let the tributes pack scare us. The girl (as we see now) has tried to hide but has no done a very god job of it. Her shoe is poking out from under the bush she's hiding in. I can only hope that the careers are stupid like usual and don't notice it. They must not of because after a few minutes they find some tracks in the mud, the must be at least 2 days old, and follow the thing she went that way. About five minutes after their gone the girl under the bushes steps out. I hear Jack suck in his breath. Before I can stop him he's climbing down the tree and to the girl. Its only when I get a second look on the girl that I notice now how similar her and Jack look to each other. But it can't be his cousin, his cousin is dead, or so we thought. All I know is that Jack did think she was dead because he had a look of surprise on his face. I'm so confused and want to find out what's going on so I gather out stuff, put the backpack on and climb down the tree. Once I'm down the tree jack turns to me and introduces his cousin saying that her name is Samantha but everyone calls her Sam for short.

I'm still very confused so Sam starts telling us her story. "When you left the cave she was asleep so she didn't know we left until it was too late. Next thing I know I wake up to a career standing over me. It was then I screamed. He thought he had stabbed and killed me when he heard the cannon but that was not me. I tried to run when I thought they weren't looking but someone saw and they started chasing me. That how I ended up here. I did get stabbed in the shoulder though and am bleeding pretty badly.

It was then I decide I would help Sam with her wounds and knew that she would become part of are alliance along with Jake. The three of us were going to make a great team.

When I tell Sam I that I want her to be in an alliance with us she is so excited. She said she was getting lonely and wanted some friends and was hoping she would find her cousin again. The first thing she asks for after we ask her to join s is food and water. She hasn't had any in a while and really needs some. Jack stays with her on the ground while she eats and I climb back up the tree so I can see what the fires are doing.

As I climb the tree I can already see the fires are getting worse and l know there the work of the gamemakers to drive us together. The fires have almost spread to the whole forest and snow forest. There trying to get us all into the rainforest or maybe there trying to get us all into the cornucopia so we can kill some people. We better keep alert to run if the gamemakers decide to drive us out of the rain forest. I climb down the tree to describe what I saw the Sam and Jack. They both agree with my theory of the gamemakers trying to drive us together. We then come up with a plan to stay safe and get some of our competition out of the way.

Are plan was simple. I was awesome with the bow and arrow, Sam was great with throwing knives, and Jack was fast and good with hand to hand combat. We would pick a spot were we knew many people would walk through trying to escape the flames of the other forests. Sam and I would take trees about 3 away from each other so we can kill people from above. Jacks job would be to drive people toward us and to also divide the up s we can pick them off.

We all got into position and then wait for the tributes to start coming into this forest. We didn't have to wait long for the first tribute to come. She runs toward Sam's tree and Sam hits a bull's eye between her eyes. Jack then takes the knife and pilled the body away so that no one else will be suspicious of the body. We do know for sure now that the gamemakers are behind this because a cannon has not sounded yet. We then waited about 30 minutes before more tributes went by. This time it was a boy and a girl walking together. I released an arrow but at the last second d the girl moved and it ended up in her shoulder. They now both knew something was up and they pulled out there knives and looked around. I then released another arrow at the girl as Sam threw a knife and hit the boy in the chest. They both fell to the ground and again Jack finished them both off, gave us back our weapons, and dragged of the tributes.

Next to pass through were the four careers. We had decided earlier we were not going to bother them because we knew that would only end badly. We knew now that there was only one more tribute to go. We just sat and waited for him or her to stroll by. When the tribute showed up, a boy, Jack proved himself useful and drove the tribute toward us. The boy was so scared he didn't even notice anything out of place like Sam and I in the trees. Jack then caught up to him and jumped on his back and stabbed him. Sam then finished him off with a knife.

The only people now left were us 3 and the 4 areers. We all knew that soon the gamemakers would get bored of us and try to drive us together. Before that happened we decided it ould be better to find the careers first and try to take them down. I knew they couldn't have gone far into the rain forest and the two other forests are burnt so they cant be in there either.

Before we go after the careers we need to find food and some water so we have strength to win a fight against the careers. We find a little pond after we start walking and pt some water into the holders we have. We then find some barriers and we kill and animal that we think is safe but we don't have a name for it. We don't want to start a fire and attract the careers attention but we do have the idea of going to the burnt forest were the remains of the fire will still be hot so we could cook are food.

We all drink a bottle of the pond water before we start walking so we will make it to one of the other forests because we will have to walk a while to even get to one of the other forests. I climb a tree to see where we are in the arena and I see that were right in the middle of the rain forest. Se we can walk to the snow forest or the regular forts. Sam had the idea of going into the regular forest first since it was lite first it should be cooled down enough by now that we would be able to go in it but still hot enough that we will still be able to cool food on it. We just start walking west then hoping to find the A water and then just follow the shore around to the P all without getting spotted by the remaining tributes. We figure if we happen to run into the careers it's just meant to be. So we just start walking and after about 45 minutes we make it to the beach by the A. I climb another tree and discover that we have drifted back so that we are almost to the edge of the arena now we know we can't go the back way through though because the arena ends in a cliff and who knows what the gamemakers have in store for us if we go back there. And we really don't want to find out our only option is to keep walking forward and hope we get to the forest before the gamemakers get bored of no action happening.

We stick to the tree lines knowing out in the open the careers could see us if they just climbed a tree. We make it about halfway before the gamemakers do get bored. All of the sudden all we see along the whole beach are crabs coming out of the water and heading straight towards us. We have no idea what these crabs can do and we figure we can't out run them so we all just climb three trees in a row so the crabs will have to split up and not go for all of us turns out the crabs cant climb threes but they can cut right threw them.

We know if we stay in the trees we will get knocked out of them so all three of us keep moving back but the crabs keep on coming. Sam then yells to Jack "the Animal" and makes a throwing motion with her hands. Jack understands immediately and throws the animal into the middle of were all the crabs are. All the crabs immediately stop chasing us and instead turn their attention to the food we just threw and start fighting for it. But then a strange thing happens. After the crabs take one bite they fall to the ground dead. It's a really good thing we didn't eat that animal then or we would have all been dead right now and the careers would have won again.

We have no idea what to do now that we lost are food and we don't want to go back to the beach so we just head back to we started were we at least know there's water.

Three hours later were back exactly where we started and have gained nothing. We decide the best thing to do is make out way to the edge of the forest and sleep so if the gamemakers set this forest on fire we can get out fast.

It's almost dark and we want to be too where were going to be sleeping tonight by the time it gets dark so there's no sneak attacks. On the way we collect berries and other roots we know for sure are safe so we won't die from them. We eat them as we walk and then when were full we stick the rest we find along the way into our bags for either food tomorrow or in case we have to make a run for it. We all sleep in the same tree but at different heights with one of us keeping watch at all times.

It's all going good, its Jacks watch and Sam and I are fast asleep when all of the sudden we hear 2 cannon booms that startle us awake. Luckily we regain are balance and don't fall off but it was close. Then we just smile at each other because we know the careers have finally turned on each other.

Were about to say something when we hear running in the woods and outcome the 2 remaining careers, a boy and a girl. We all take are weapons out cause we cause no idea if they have seen us or not and we make the silent agreement that we are going to try to pick both of them off. They run right past are tree and I take aim and I shoot my bow and Sam throws her knife but at the last second they both stop and turn and throw a knife right at Jacks heart. We hear him go down and a second later we hear the cannon boom and know that he's dead. I hear Sam screaming behind me then and I scramble up the tree to were she's sitting, we count to three and we both let lose an arrow and knife but they also throw there knives at the same time. Both of Ares connect and they go down. Sam dodges hers easily but I'm not as lucky and I take a knife way to close to my heart.

Shortly after we hear two cannon booms and know we are now the only two left. Sam helps me down from the tree and we sit on the forest floor together. We both know I'm not going to last much longer but Sam will not give up. She pulls out a knife and points it at her own heart. I tell her she's crazy and to give me the knife. She starts crying but obeys and slowly hands over the knife. Before she has times the do anything I plunge it into my heart with the last strength I have so Sam can go back to her family. The last thing I hear is Sam yell NOOOOOO! Before blackness takes over and I know the games are over and Sam will get to go back to her family.


End file.
